The present invention generally relates to transparent ultraviolet photodetectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transparent ultraviolet photodetector configured to achieve a combination of low temperature processing and visible light transparency.
Photo-sensors or photodetectors are sensors that detect or sense light and/or other electromagnetic energy. A photodetector typically operates by converting incident light (i.e., photons) into charged carriers. These charged carriers are then directed into electrodes as current that is used to identify when photo detection has occurred. Photodetectors are used in a variety of applications, including, for example, applications involving plastic and flexible substrate platforms.